Aliyah's Promise
by Tali Shepard
Summary: The story of Tali David begins. Will she find out the truth and how can she stop someone in power from destroying her life?
1. Prologue

**A/N This is my second story, i lost inspiration for Remembered Faces, Forgotten Enemies so I hope youenjoy this story :)**

**Prologue:**

I stared at the little plus sign that was taunting me. It couldn't be! There was no way that that monster could have done this to me! I was 15 for crying out loud, I couldn't be pregnant! Especially not to my abusive sadistic father Eli David!

I was brought out of my mental anguish by the sound of my door opening. A minute later I felt his hand fall gently on my shoulder before he began nuzzling my neck with his mouth, his teeth nipping me on my neck and shoulder as his hands held me against him before lifting my top up to explore what he'd already explored forcefully for years, since I was 10.

Somehow I managed to turn and simultaneously push him away from me. I looked into his eyes and saw the monster lurking beneath, this had to stop now. "Hello Eli." I said flatly, not giving him the respect of the title father.

"Hello my dear, you look beautiful tonight." There was a huskiness in his voice, suggesting that he wanted me now but was giving me the illusion that I could say no and he would respect that. Yeah. Right.

"You cannot do this anymore Eli. There are consequences involved now." I stated calmly, waiting for the blows to come raining down on me as they so often did whenever I decided to be a 'smartass' in his words.

"Really?" he asked with a chuckle. Oh how I wanted to punch that smart know it all look off of his face.

"Yes really Eli. You've done it now. I'm pregnant. Congratulations you're the father and grandfather of your new child." I hissed before pushing him away and walking out into my sister, Ziva's bedroom where we began our movie marathon.


	2. The Abuse of the Father

**Chapter One: The Abuse Of The Father **

I hated the night hours when we were expected to sleep. It wasn't so much that I hated the fact that we had to go to bed or that the day was over. No it was a much more sinister thing that caused me to hate the night time. Practically every night for the last 5 years my father, the Deputy Director of Mossad, Eli David had come into my room at exactly 10p.m. after my mother and siblings were asleep, raped and beat me before leaving with a kiss to my cheek as I lay in my bed with silent tears falling down my face.

I got ready for bed, putting on my flannel pyjamas that were black with white stars on them. Eli hated these pyjamas, he preferred that I wore the little cotton and silk nighties he secretly bought for me after our forced encounters. I smirked to myself as I climbed into bed, knowing that yes once again I was going to be violated but that I was directly disobeying the bastard by wearing the pyjamas that I wanted to.

Sure enough as soon as my little bat digital clock switched to 10:00p.m. my door opened and Eli stepped through, in nothing but his boxers and a dressing gown. All sense of my previous bravado had disappeared and I shrank back against my pillows. This however seemed to further excite Eli and he lunged silently across the floor and pinned me against my bed.

Using the cord from his dressing gown, he tied my hands to the bedposts above my head. Nothing new there. Then he slowly took the quilt off of my body and tossed it aside before glaring at my choice of pyjamas.

"Tut, tut, Tali dear. I spend all this money buying you brand new nightgowns and you wear this?" he asked aghast. I simply shrank away from him again, too scared to speak.

Eli sat up and from one of the pockets in his dressing gown, produced a small knife. I flinched as he bent over me with the knife and as he cut off my pyjamas, leaving me in nothing but my white bra and panties. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight of my semi naked body and before I could say anything off came the panties, discarded somewhere on the floor.

He began kissing me, anywhere he could get his dirty, hot mouth, my neck, face, breasts, stomach, thighs and my toes. He knew all the places that would make my body respond to his touch, even if I didn't want it to respond. I gasped at the pain as suddenly a finger entered me and began thrusting hard and fast before being removed, allowing me to gain a breath, before suddenly two fingers were inside me, pushing and pulling harder and faster then he'd ever done to me before.

He grinned at me as he withdrew his fingers and began kissing my body all over again. My hands were numb both from the tightness of the cord around them and from the constant rubbing as I tried to inconspicuously free myself.

"God your so fucking tight." He moaned against my neck before he too stripped and suddenly I was pulled up and came within an inch of his 'man-part' that he loved to use against me. It suddenly clicked what he was about to make me do and I tried desperately to get as far away from him as I could before realising that I couldn't get anywhere tied to my bed and with him free to do as he pleased.

Seemingly pleased that I couldn't get away, Eli grinned at me, animalistic and menacing. "Suck." He said calmly, coming ever closer to me with his member pointing at me. Closing my eyes and praying that somehow a sniper gone rogue or maybe even Ziva or Ari, both of whom were away on missions at the moment would come in and shoot the bastard before he made me lose what small amount of dignity I had left. No such luck. But I waited and finally looked up to see Eli staring at me hungrily. Before I realised what was happening he pushed his dick into my mouth and I gagged and yelped as he used my hair as a lever to make my head go back and forth. Finally he released my throbbing head and removed himself from my mouth.

I glared at him, disgusted with him and myself. Then I realised that it was only 11p.m. normally Eli would stay with me until about 2a.m. at the earliest. Then I was pulled back down by my legs and Eli began reawakening my nerves by kissing, licking and biting all over my body. Then he entered me again, with no warning and going straight to using two fingers and going harder and harder with each thrust. Then he lowered himself on top of me and entered me, making me gasp before he silenced me with his mouth on my own.

He began thrusting inside me, growing more and more frenzied with each push before I felt him explode inside me, his semen invading my body and I had never felt so dirty and slutty in my life. He removed himself from me, and untying one of my hands, unlooping the rope from around my bedpost before retying my hands, tighter this time. He dragged me by the rope into my wardrobe where he selected a slinky black and red nightgown that barely reached the bottom of my ass and forced me into it. That was when I realised something was seriously wrong tonight. Before I could scream or protest at all, I was blindfolded and pushed by Eli to somewhere in the house…


	3. Junior Sex Agent to the Deputy Directors

**Chapter Two: Junior Sex Agent To The Deputy Directors**

**Previously On Aliyah's Promise: **_That was when I realised something was seriously wrong tonight. Before I could scream or protest at all, I was blindfolded and pushed by Eli to somewhere in the house…_

I shivered with the sudden cold as we stepped outside and then began walking. About ten minutes later we apparently reached our destination because I was suddenly picked up and put onto another, softer bed. My hands were retied to a wooden post and the blindfold was removed and suddenly I was faced with two men, one my father and another man who had a toothpick in his mouth.

"What do you think Leon? Is she not as beautiful as I told you?" Eli asked, a superior smirk in his tone.

The man named Leon leered at me, chewing on his damn toothpick before turning back to Eli "She is beautiful. But can she perform?" he asked, as though they were just discussing the weather.

"Excuse me?" I spat "I am not some bloody object! Let me go right now!" I began fighting my bonds all to no avail. However my actions served another purpose, Eli slapped me hard across the face and a moment later left the room, leaving me alone with the toothpick munching Leon.

He looked at me for a moment, appreciatively and let out a low whistle as his gaze travelled down from my face to my nether regions before removing his suit jacket and tie. Then he began to speak in a no-nonsense tone "My name is Deputy Director Leon Vance. You may call me Sir or Vance. If you say or do anything that incriminates either your father (I snorted at this which earned me a sharp glare and backhand) or I in what is going to occur to you from now on then we can easily ensure that you simply… disappear." He finished with a little fluttering hand gesture before he climbed on top of me and I closed my eyes, just wanting this to be over.

Over the next hour or two I felt Leon release his semen into me twice, was forced into performing oral sex on him, having it done to me and then Eli came in again and I had to do it all over again with him.

They left after Eli had emptied himself into me for the second time that night, but not before freeing me from my bonds and informing me that I could not leave this cabin. I heard the lock click back into place and the disappearing footsteps before I got up off the bed and found the bathroom where I had a long hot shower and cried before slowly towelling myself off and realising with disgust that all I had to wear were slutty costumes and nightgowns. Grudgingly I put on the one I had worn here and finally allowed my exhausted body and mind to fall into a deep healing sleep.


	4. 6 Months and One Consequence LAter

**Chapter Three: 6 Months and 1 Consequence Later**

**Previously On Aliyah's Promise: **_Grudgingly I put on the one I had worn here and finally allowed my exhausted body and mind to fall into a deep healing sleep._

I stared at the little plus sign that had been taunting me for nearly two months. I still couldn't believe it! There was no way that that monster could have done this to me! I was 15 for crying out loud, I couldn't be pregnant! Especially not to my abusive sadistic father Eli David!

I was brought out of my mental anguish by the sound of my door opening. A minute later I felt his hand fall gently on my shoulder before he began nuzzling my neck with his mouth, his teeth nipping me on my neck and shoulder as his hands held me against him before lifting my top up to explore what he'd already explored forcefully for years, since I was 10.

Somehow I managed to turn and simultaneously push him away from me. I looked into his eyes and saw the monster lurking beneath, this had to stop now. "Hello Eli." I said flatly, not giving him the respect of the title father.

"Hello my dear, you look beautiful tonight." There was huskiness in his voice, suggesting that he wanted me now but was giving me the illusion that I could say no and he would respect that. Yeah. Right.

"You cannot do this anymore Eli. There are consequences involved now." I stated calmly, waiting for the blows to come raining down on me as they so often did whenever I decided to be a 'smartass' in his words.

"Really?" he asked with a chuckle. Oh how I wanted to punch that smart know it all look off of his face.

"Yes really Eli. You've done it now. I'm pregnant. Congratulations you're the father and grandfather of your new child." I hissed before pushing him away and walking out into my sister, Ziva's bedroom where we began our movie marathon.

Just what I needed. Ziva had picked out Knocked Up, a movie where the main character gets pregnant after a one night stand. I tried to enjoy it but all I could think of was that in just under 3 month's time I would be giving birth and there were two potential fathers for my baby. I hadn't even realised that I was crying until Ari who had joined us, hugged me tight and said "Hey little sis, what's wrong?" so sweetly that it just made me cry harder when Ziva joined in the group embrace it got worse and we just stayed that way until we each fell asleep.

That night, for the first time in years, I didn't have a single nightmare. And when I awoke, I was still wrapped in my brother and sister's embrace. They had kept me safe for a night. _"Maybe I should tell them?"_ I thought to myself before a movement in my abdomen made me pause. I was six months pregnant, somehow I was still barely showing and hadn't realised I was even pregnant until my father, one night in disgust, had had to hold my hair back while I threw up instead of his preferred night-time activity. Then I saw Ari looking at me carefully, Ziva was still asleep and snoring gently. "Tali you have changed. What is wrong? You can tell me and Ziva anything and we will not stop loving you." He said it so earnestly that I felt the tears start up again. Realising that I wouldn't get away from his questioning now, I gave him half an answer "Ari… I don't know what to do anymore!" I sobbed as he held me tighter, giving me the strength while I continued "Six months ago I was raped by someone, I didn't see what they looked like or who they were." His grip tightened on me when I said 'rape' and he hissed something menacingly in Hebrew. "Ari… I- I- I'm pregnant." I finished, hating that small, scared whisper that let him see how badly I'd been hurt.

He said nothing, just held me tighter, and only then did I realise Ziva wasn't snoring anymore, instead I felt another pair of arms wrap themselves around me tighter and we cried and talked and finally fell asleep, exhausted, in each other's arms, all of us unaware that the whole thing had been watched by Eli David…


	5. A Father's Deceit and Newborn Promises

**Chapter Four: A Father's Deceit and Newborn Promises**

**Previously on Aliyah's Promise: **_I felt another pair of arms wrap themselves around me tighter and we cried and talked and finally fell asleep, exhausted, in each other's arms, all of us unaware that the whole thing had been watched by Eli David…_

**3 Months Later**

I gasped in pain as another contraction hit me, barely hearing the midwife as she announced that the baby was coming. I'd been in labour for the last 5 ½ hours and all I wanted was for it to stop, so I could hold my little baby in my arms and pretend that I was in an actual relationship with someone that I loved, rather than having been abused for nearly 6 years by the man who used to call himself my father, now just my personal tormentor.

Nearly an hour and a half later, I was finally able to hold my beautiful baby girl in my arms. She was beautiful, a small mess of dark brown/black hair similar to mine and her Auntie Ziva's with amazing big blue grey eyes that seemed to never want to close, as if she didn't want to miss a thing in this new place she was. I was forever grateful that Eli was away on a conference with the new Director of NCIS, none other than Leon Vance.

The nurse entered then, smiling at me before asking cheerfully "How are you feeling Miss David? Have you picked a name for your beautiful little girl yet?"

I replied, keeping quiet so I wouldn't disturb the recently sleeping baby held in my arms "I'm fine, a little sore but I've been through worse on and off the field" I grinned "Her name is Aliyah Grace David."

The nurse complimented me, before checking the charts at the end of my bed and leaving quietly. I looked down at the little girl, who was fast asleep but still holding on to my thumb as if her life depended on it. "Hey, little one, my little Aliyah." She looked so peaceful lying there, in my arms. "I promise you that I will protect you forever. We will get away from here and I can show you the world and we'll go on lots of adventures together. Mummy loves you" then I carefully brought her up to my face and kissed her little smooth forehead before settling her back down onto my chest again.

I must have also fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I was woken by a knocking on my door. Looking at the clock beside me showed I'd only been asleep for about 20 minutes and as the knocking continued I called out "Come in" and held Aliyah tighter to me.

A man who looked to be in his mid-to late 40's came in and asked sombrely "Are you Tali David?" I answered in the affirmative and he handed me a letter and walked out again. Frowning at the situation I shifted Aliyah so one of my hands were free and opened the envelope to read the letter. As i continued to read, my mind was filled with so many thoughts and emotions that i couldn't think straight. I put the letter under my pillow and looking down, saw Aliyah beginning to stir from baby dreamland. Putting all the confusion that the letter had brought to the back of my mind, I focussed on my little angel who was now looking at me almost reproachfully as though it was my fault she had awakened, though it was time for her feed. I laughed as she tried to pull my hair impatiently, giving up briefly before starting to talk in that funny way babies do before settling down to her feed.

None of this seemed real, I had a beautiful, happy, and most importantly healthy daughter, who looked a lot like me and was bound to have the same attitude, from what I'd seen her doing earlier in the previous week since she'd been brought into this world. I had completely forgotten about the letter at this stage and was only reminded of it once Aliyah had been put into the bassinette beside me and I heard the paper crinkle as I fell asleep….

**A/N Ooh semi-cliff-hanger ha-ha what is in the letter? Don't worry you'll find out in the next chapter I promise :) and it sets off a chain reaction that will continue beyond this story…**


	6. Truth Revealed In A Letter

**Chapter Five: Truth Revealed in a Letter**

**Previously on Aliyah's Promise: **_I had completely forgotten about the letter at this stage and was only reminded of it once Aliyah had been put into the bassinette beside me and I heard the paper crinkle as I fell asleep…._

I opened my eyes, woken by 2 month old Aliyah's cries and the sunlight that came filtering in through the hotel room's curtains. I had flown to Washington D.C., without anyone from Israel realising it. Grinning to myself I thought of how royally pissed off Eli would have been once he discovered I had escaped from the maximum security prison aka hospital I had been in to give birth to **my** (I refused to think of Eli or Leon as her father) daughter.

Coming out of my reverie, I thought of what had brought me to D.C. a mysterious letter had been brought to me a week after giving birth that had revealed years of lies and deceit. Thinking back I mentally reviewed the letter I had received, which was now safely hidden in a secret pocket in my shoulder bag that I never went anywhere without.

_Dear Tali._

_If you are reading this, it means I have died. If you are anything like me or your father, you will want to know who I am. My name is Jennifer Shepard. I am your biological mother. The year you were born, I was on a mission in Egypt, Cairo when I met your adoptive sister, Ziva. She helped me give birth to you after we were ambushed in a stakeout in my hotel room. _

_Well that's how you were born, however, I wasn't ready to be a single mother, don't get me wrong I loved you and your father, I still do. But he was a Marine and still coming to terms with something personal that you can ask him about if you choose to go meet him. Now he is a Special Agent with NCIS, Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

_You must be so overwhelmed by this, just know that just because I gave you away, it doesn't mean I loved you any less. I thought that by giving you away to Ziva and the David's I was protecting you from the many enemies I had following me from my years as an Agent and later Director of NCIS. Eli David promised me that he would protect you with every ounce of power he had. I trust him to keep his word. _

_Your father, Jethro, didn't know that I was pregnant when I left him. I never told him. I am about to go in protective custody with two of your father's agents, one is your adoptive sister, Ziva and the other is one of your fathers' closest friends (not that he would ever say that out loud, either of them!) a strong, loyal man by the name of Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo. They will try their hardest to protect me, but I am already dying. I have a rare autoimmune disease and have been given 6 months to live. So either I got bested by the bad guys or my body couldn't cope anymore._

_Just promise me that you won't blame Ziva or anyone else for this upheaval in your life, simply because I kept the truth from you. I wanted to protect you from this life. From becoming a pawn in a terrorists' sick game to get to me. I wanted to protect you from becoming me. _

_I always have, and always will love you, my beautiful baby girl._

_Love Always,_

_Mum_

I finished reading the letter and smiled at my daughter, somewhere out there was my real father, and a grandfather to my baby girl. I only hoped that he would accept us as a part of his family now…


End file.
